Book 4: Electricity
by AmyClaireCullen
Summary: The war is finally over, and the nations are at peace, but what happens when the Gaang meets an unusual girl in an unusual place. What happens when this mysterious girl turns out to have a talent that could change the fate of the nations? The Gaang's hardest challenge has only just begun.


Hey guys! This story is just for fun! I have a great story planned. For those of you who have read Stolen, I have not forgotten about it! It should be up asap. I do not own Avatar sadly. :( enjoy! Reviews are always welcome!

Chapter 1/ prologue

I ran as fast as I could. Past all the trees and through the forest. My mind was racing as tears streamed down my face. How could Zuko lie to me like that. This whole time, everything was a lie. Every kiss was a lie. Every smile was a lie. All he did was use me.

I still loved him, with all my heart. He was everything to me, and still is. He is the reason I'm living, and he betrayed me. He took my heart and ripped it out of my chest with lies.

I kept running even though I was out of breath. It hurt. It burned. The pain was unbearable. The cliff was coming closer I could see it in the distance. Not looking back, I ran even faster, using all of my energy. I reached the edge of the cliff, and looked down. It was a long way down, probably 120 feet with rocks at the bottom. It was dark and the wind was blowing vigorously.

My hand slowly taveled up to my black hair that was perfectly tied up into a bun with Zukos families golden fire hair comb. I took it out and my hair fell down onto my shoulders. Since my hair had been up all the time I hadn't noticed how long it had gotten. It was almost down to my waist. My wavy black hair blew with the wind. I took the sacred comb and threw it as far as I could into the water. Tears came out even more. My heart burned. I sat down and untied my skin tight shoes. They were golden, and fit for a princess. Anyone would be lucky to wear such honored shoes, but to me it felt like they were evil shoes. Shoes that could turn someone into something their not. That's what they have done to me. I also took them off and they flew into the ocean too. I let my toes wiggle freely in the grass. I finally was free. After six months I was free.

Zuko and the others were probably not far behind. I had to make my decision quickly. What would I do? Should I jump and end it all? I wanted to. I wanted the pain to end. Even after being repedatly burned, this was still the most unbearable pain ever. I started to choke on my own tears It was defiantly unbearable.

I took a step towards the edge of the cliff, but stopped when I heard footsteps behind me. I needed to decide, but I couldn't.

Then I heard a voice, a worried voice, it was Zuko's, "Meili! Please don't jump. I'm begging you, please. I'm so sorry. I love you so much, I cant live without you."

Even more tears came out. Then I heard another voice. It was a soft, calm, understanding voice. It was Aang, sweet Aang, "We all love you so much Meili. We didn't use you, just step back and listen to us. Please,"

I heard more footsteps and realized everyone was behind me. I stopped and turned around. It was Aang, Zuko, Katara, Toph, Suki, Sokka, and Zuko's uncle. Everyone was ready to run and grab me but I stopped them, "If you make one more move, I'll jump. And don't you dare use bending to stop me!"

I looked at Zuko. His eyes were as red and as tear stricken as mine. I could see the hurt on his face. It made me feel bad, but I knew he deserved it. Everyone looked so worried.

I stared straight into Zuko's eyes and spoke in the angriest voice I could pull out, "Why did you lie to me? You didn't even say it to my face, a complete stranger told me! I though you guys were my friends, my family. But I guess I was mistaken. I was never a part of your family, I was a tool. A worthless piece of paper that you folded and threw away."

"That's not true! We love you. You have a talent that can be used for whatever you want, but we wanted to direct you in the right way. You aren't forced to do anything. You don't have to use your talent at all. We just want you back, and safe," Katara said with such sympathy.

I started sobbing loudly, "I know. I want to come back. I do love you, but you have to understand that I can't even look at you without feeling hurt. It's hard to think that my best friends stabbed me in the back and betrayed me. Why did you lie to me?"

Zuko's uncle stepped closer to me, and I stepped back. He stopped, "We didn't want to hurt you. We lied because we didn't want you to worry. You know deep down inside that we all love you, and Zuko loved you the most. He cares so deeply about you. If you got hurt, he would get hurt."

"Zuko, you promised to never lie to me, and now I have your sister tell me what actually happened. Your sister! I didn't even know you had a sister!" I screamed.

He knew it was true, Zuko looked down and whispered, "Azula always lies."

"But did she lie this time Zuko?"

He looked me straight in the eyes, "No. She didn't. "

With that said, I looked back towards the edge of the cliff, stepped forward, and jumped.


End file.
